


Cornbread

by lilsherlockian1975



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cornbread, DMB, F/M, Humor, OOC Sherlock, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 09:30:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3285323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilsherlockian1975/pseuds/lilsherlockian1975
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He got up and made his way to the pathologist, he leaned down and whispered in her ear. "You know, you've never had my cornbread." Leaving a baffled Molly in his wake... You'll have to read to find out what he meant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cornbread

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask questions - just go with it!
> 
> I own nothing, except the mistakes those are mine (can't give those away.)

_But you ain't ever had my cornbread_  
_A little bit of heaven, and a little bit of hell ya!_

_Cornbread – Dave Matthews Band_

 

* * *

 

 

"I don't think so Meena. You know my luck with men," Molly said as she sipped her tea.

 

"Yes, yes... but Andrew is gorgeous and Dedrea shagged him last New Years, said he was amazing. I think that's exactly what you need. Get you brains shagged out and forget about what's his name," Meena replied as they sat in Barts canteen on their respective breaks.

 

"As much as I might agree with you I doubt that will help. Still haven't found the one that could ring my bell if you know what I mean," Molly said blushing slightly.

 

"Good Lord Molly, of course I know what you mean. Why can't you just say _no one's every given me a proper orgasm?_   You are Catholic through and through. Repression to the core. Anyway, here's his number in case you change you mind. I have to get back," She said handing Molly a piece of paper.

 

Molly shoved it into her pocket as she finished her tea.

 

_Meanwhile..._

 

Sherlock Holmes sat drinking coffee at a table behind a pillar, completely unbeknownst to the chatting girlfriends. He did this from time to time, he enjoyed getting to see Molly outside the morgue and lab. _The woman behind the lab coat,_ that made him chuckle. He just liked to watch her relaxing with her friends. He often wondered why she wasn't more relaxed with him, after all they were... well, they were something.

 

Today's conversation however had been... interesting, to say the least. Hmm. What he did next surprised himself as much as it did Molly, though for entirely different reasons. He got up and made his way to the pathologist, he leaned down and whispered in her ear. "You know, you've never had _my_ cornbread."

 

She turned to him startled. She immediately knew who was speaking to her but the statement made no sense whatsoever.

 

Sherlock straightened up and smiled.

 

"What?"she squeaked out.

 

Sherlock winked, popped his collar and stalked away. Molly sat puzzling long after her break was over then finally made her way back to the lab, still completely baffled.

* * *

 

 

 _Cornbread. What on earth did he mean?_ Molly sat herself in her office after she had spent an inordinate amount of time pondering the detective's words in the lab and accomplishing nothing. She typed cornbread into the search engine of her computer. _Hmm, an American food prepared with cornmeal, shortening, milk and eggs. Especially popular in is the American South. Gluten free... was Sherlock Gluten intolerant?_ Now she was even more confused. She found page after page, recipe after recipe. She even watch a video of an overweight woman with silver hair preparing the dish. After a while she almost decided to try to make some herself (it looked kind of good.) Did Sherlock like this food? Well no, he was insinuating that she would like it. Oh, maybe there were other meanings for cornbread. She expanded her search. After about fifteen minutes she found a song called Cornbread. She recognized the band, she even remembered a couple of their songs. But she certainly hadn't heard this one. Clicking on the YouTube video she listened to it... a couple times.

 

This couldn't be what Sherlock was talking about, this... this was about sex. Molly stared at the computer for several more minutes trying to decide if she'd found the answer to her little riddle. Then she thought about what she and Meena were talking about just before Sherlock's words.. _. Oh..._

 

Since Sherlock's return he'd been decidedly more respectful of Molly both professionally and personally. Why would he suddenly cross the line and in such a cryptic way? Sure he use to offer false flattery to get his way but it had been so long since he had tried anything like that. Molly was sure they had reached a clear understanding in their relationship. So why now? Of course he could have meant something else entirety, one can never tell with that man. Not to mention this was not exactly Sherlock's style. When Molly finally came out of her contemplation she realized she'd spent far too much time pondering Sherlock and his message. So she got back to her actual job and tried to put the detective and cornbread out of her mind.

 

That night she had the strangest dream about she and Sherlock cooking... in the nude.

* * *

 

 

Near the end of her shift the next day the mysterious man himself cam sweeping into her office. "Molly, how are you this fine day?"

 

She looked up from the paperwork she'd neglected the day before. "I'm well and how are you Sherlock?"

 

"Never been better. And how was your evening, do anything _interesting_ last night?"

 

Molly eyed him suspiciously. "It was fine."

 

"What did you do?"

 

She paused having no idea what he was getting at, unless we're on the damn cornbread thing again. "I went home, took a bath had a glass of wine and watched a little telly. Why?"

 

He studied her for a moment. "Just curious. Have a lovely day Molly Hooper." Another wink, then he turned to go.

 

Molly jumped up from her chair. "Sherlock?"

 

"Yes Molly." He came back into the office, a bit closer than he was before.

 

He met her with those intensely beautiful eyes and she very nearly lost her nerve, but she cleared her throat and managed to find her words. "Um, yesterday, in the canteen. You said something to me. What did you mean?"

 

Sherlock smiled, his eyes twinkling. "I'm sure you tried to figure it out for yourself Molly. What do you think I meant?"

 

She looked down at her shoes. "Well I don't know, if I did I wouldn't be asking would I?"

 

"But you have a theory."

 

Molly took a deep breath, still not looking up hoping her curtain of hair would obscure the blush that she could feel spreading from her cheeks to her neck. "You... um, you think I'd um, maybe like that food?" She cut her eyes and looked up at Sherlock through her eyelashes. _Oh, fun... old Molly, back with a vengeance._

 

He chuckled low and soft. "Oh Molly, you know full and well I wasn't talking about food. You found what you were looking for and you know what I was talking about."

 

Molly lowered her eyes once again realizing he was truly just playing with her. The game was starting again and this time he wasn't commenting on new hair styles. No... this time he was making seductive innuendos using obscure American pop music. _Cruelty thy name is Sherlock Holmes._ Unwanted tears pooled in her eyes at the thought of traveling back down that road. She quickly turned around and wiped her eyes.

 

"Okay Sherlock you've made your point. Nothing's changed, I'm still the same pathetic child and you the same manipulative arse. Now please leave. I've been humiliated enough for one day." Then she wrapped her arms around herself while tears ran down her cheeks.

 

Sherlock was stunned. What had he done to make Molly cry? He was only flirting.  "Molly, I didn't mean..."

 

"I got it Sherlock," she snapped. "Very cute, aren't you cleaver? I hope you're proud of yourself." She suddenly turned to face him. "I assume you overheard my conversation with Meena? So you took it upon yourself to remind me that the man of my dreams would always be here, just right out of my reach. Well, I didn't need reminded. I've never forgotten."

 

Sherlock was suddenly furious. _Silly woman._ He closed the distance and grabbed Molly's arms. "That is not what I meant. You took it entirely wrong. I-I was... just, I was... Oh fuck it!" He said before lowering his lips to hers much more forcefully than he intended but when he connected... Oh... for the six seconds she allowed it – it was heaven. That is until she pushed him back and punched his shoulder with all her might.

 

"OW!"

 

"What's gotten into you?" she screamed. "Have you no..." Then she gasped. "Are you on something? I swear to God Sherlock Holmes I will murder you..."

 

"No Molly, I'm not high! I just wanted to kiss you." He raked his hands through his hair and paced the distance through the office and back to her. "I wasn't teasing you or manipulating you. I was flirting, _really_ flirting." He closed his eyes then took a deep breath.

 

"You - You were flirting with me? Like you meant it?" she said slightly out of breath and she couldn't exactly pinpoint why.

 

Sherlock opened his eyes. "Yes, Molly. Is that so hard to believe? This dance, it's exhausting and tedious. I've tired of it. Can't we just skip to the fun bits?" he said with his hands on his hips.

 

"Dance, what dance?" she practically yelled. "I wasn't aware of any dance."

 

"Oh for God's sake... the dance where I flirt and you giggle and pretend you don't know that I'm flirting. Oh, then you date some dolt or worse get engaged to one and I find a way to come between the two of you. Aren't you tired yet? I know I am."

 

"You're married to 'your work,'" she said making air quotes with her hands.

 

"Did John tell you that? I thought he was coming on to me Molly. A person can't find romantic satisfaction from a job, (although now that I think of it, there may be notable exceptions to that...) Anyway, I assume you understand why I would say something like that, given the circumstance," he explained.

 

Molly paused for a moment then said, "Yes, Sherlock. I do. But you... you never indicated that you were remotely interested in me, not once."

 

He squinted at her and cocked his head. "Really? I told you that you counted. Then I trusted you with my life and my secret for years. I kept coming back to you when I needed to seek comfort Molly, it was you I came back to. Then that day... that horrible day we solved crimes, I told you then."

 

"What, what did you tell me?"

 

"I told you that you mattered **most** Molly. You... always," he said softly. "I kept trying." He took a deep breath. "I'm here all the time. I have a perfectly good microscope at home you know, I come here because you're here. I swear... you just missed it."

 

Molly's eyes completely lost focus for a moment, Sherlock thought she was either in deep contemplation or about to pass out. After a minute or two she looked back to him. "You want me?"

 

Sherlock huffed and rolled his eyes. "Yes. Molly it would appear that I do."

 

"All this time?"

 

Sherlock walked over and started to put his arms around her, then paused. "You're not going to punch me again are you?"

 

Molly just shook her head. So he slipped one hand around her back and threaded the other through her hair. "I plan on kissing you again Molly. Just be prepared," he said and she nodded. Sherlock gently placed his lips on Molly's, a little moan escaped from her throat as he deepened the kiss. She grabbed a hold of his jacket as he crushed himself against her tiny body and tried to make every part of them touch at once. He tried to be sweet and romantic but the kiss got away from him just a bit as Molly's teeth scrapped at his lips. He thrust his tongue into her delicious little mouth while pulling on her hair to angle her head better. For a moment he was afraid he'd gone too far until he realized she'd moved her hands underneath his jacket and was scraping her nails down his chest. When the need for oxygen finally brought them out of their snog they stared at each other breathing slightly labored.

 

"So, this is a new development," Molly said still holding onto Sherlock's shirt for dear life.

 

"Only for one of us if you think about it. I've been trying to get you to understand my feelings for ages."

 

"'Let's have dinner' might have cleared things up," she said.

 

Sherlock pulled a face. "I have my reasons for not choosing that particular phrase. However, your shift is over in," He looked at his watch. "Five minutes, and I know a great chip shop on the way to Baker Street."

 

"Okay, on one condition."

 

Sherlock pulled her close and started kissing her neck. "Anything," he whispered in her ear.

 

"Explain how you know about that song.  I wouldn't expect you to know anything about music made in the last one hundred years," she said a little breathless due to his attentions.

 

He leaned back and shrugged his shoulders. "John's to blame for that. He loves that band, use to play it all the time and always sang that song in the shower before a date. Said it was his lucky song. Ridiculous, couldn't have worked every time," he said as he helped Molly with her coat.

 

"I don't know, turned out pretty well for you, she said.

 

"Touché."

 

"This chip shop, do they have cornbread by chance?" Molly asked as they stepped into the hallway.

 

Sherlock bent down, "No doctor, the only cornbread you're allowed from this point on... is mine!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hehehe! That cheeky Sherlock!! 
> 
> I know, I'm totally off character, don't care even a little. I've been wanting to merge a Dave Matthews Band song with Sherlolly for ages. Frankly I'm shocked I held off this long. Hoped you liked it. To my British friends... sorry, I know you have no idea what cornbread is (thank you MrsMCrieff.) Trust me it's good both ways! Look up the song, you won't regret it! Thanks for reading, let me know what you think.


End file.
